1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a height indicator for an articulating support arm that is used to support computer peripherals and the like at a workstation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have articulating support arms for keyboards and the like where the angle of the platform on which the keyboard rests is adjustable relative to a base of the support arm. For example, a universal thread can be used to adjust the angle of the platform relative to an elongated member connecting the platform to the base. The universal thread has a scale connected thereto so that the exact angle can be repeated as desired by the same user or different users. The articulating support arm is designed so that once the angle of the platform is set relative to the base, as the platform is moved up and down, the angle relative to the base remains substantially constant as the height of the platform varies.
The articulating support arm is connected to a baseframe that moves in and out so that the keyboard can be stored beneath a desktop or any working surface at a workstation when it is not in use. A particular user may want to place the platform at exactly the same height and angle each time that the keyboard is removed from storage. Alternatively, a particular user may want to place the keyboard at a different height for different tasks such as working from a reclined or standing position. Further, there may be more than one user using the particular keyboard and they may have a desire to set the platform at a different height from other users. Height indicators for the keyboard platform are not known.